Lock assemblies are used to lock movable structural members such as doors, lids and the like to prevent movement from fixed structural members. Many types of lock assemblies do not display a visual indicator as to whether the lock assembly is in a locked or unlocked configuration. Some existing lock assemblies have a status indicator, but have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.